


So Heavy Tonight

by Tie_Wearing_Butch



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, F/F, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tie_Wearing_Butch/pseuds/Tie_Wearing_Butch
Summary: This is my take on the night out at the boring little pub that never happened. I thought we all deserved to see it through.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I share here. Comment and let me know what you think. Part one. Working on part two for you all.

“Looks there’s a pub in Bly right” Dani feels her heart race as she jumps in with everything she is, everything that finally _feels_ right. 

“There is.” Jamie’s wall crumbles just a bit. 

“Would you want to get a drink... away from the house... away from all this? It can be kinda boring right.” It wasn’t that much of a stretch. Life used to be boring. Well until Jamie walked into it.

“It could be dreadfully boring.” Jamie felt herself open to the Au Pair for the first time in a week.

“Okay so I can ask Hanna to watch the kids one night.” She threw herself into a speech she had rehearsed over and over to herself. “You. And me. Could get a boring old drink. In a boring old pub. And see where that takes us.” Dani had never willed something to happen so much in her life.

“You know I live above that pub right.” The game was on. Jamie refused to give the power over to Dani in that moment, she was going to fight for what little resolve she had. 

Dani could feel the shift in energy. She turned from Jamie to recoup what little self control she had. She was undeniably giddy with the possibilities of her and Jamie out for a proper date.

“Told you that didn’t I.” Dani could feel the butterflies in her stomach and an newly familiar ache south of the pesky critters. She did all she could to stir the ragging beast inside herself.

“Got a little flat right above the boring little pub.” Jamie’s smirk melted away any insecurities leaving Dani solely focused on the possibilities in in front of her.

For once in her life Dani felt a real connection with someone. Her body resonated with a need to be near her.

“Oi! Poppins you okay?” Jamie took her eyes off the road and looked over at the Au Pair lost in thought as they drove. She reached over brushed Dani’s fingers with her own. Dani smiles down at their fingers touching and thinks about the fact that she has never felt this before. 

“I’m good don’t worry. Now watch the road. I don’t want anything too not-boring to happen and spoil our evening. I had to bribe Hanna to get this night off.” Jamie laughed and wrapped her fingers tighter around Jamie’s.

“You bribed Hanna? Bullocks I bribed Owen! Blimey those two. I have to do the dishes all next week.” Dani laughed and pretend shook her fist in the air. Deep down she knew anything that kept Jamie at Bly even a little later was worth it.

“I guess we got played now didn’t we. We are just going to have to take advantage of the night then won’t we. Make it worth it and all.” Jamie smiled but looked ahead, not daring a glance at Jamie. In response Jamie kept her hand intertwined in that of Dani’s and drove on.

They pulled in and the energy in the car shifted. No longer where they hidden from the world at Bly. This was a date. A real live date. It took a moment for that to wash over her. She felt Jamie’s walls build up ever so slightly with the thought that Dani could pull away again. To quell Jamie’s fears she leaned over and kissed Jamie’s cheek before pulling away and shyly brushing her hair behind her ear. She watched Jamie blush and bite her lip before reluctantly letting go of her hand and opening the door. Dani took this moment to gather her resolve and open the door only to find Jamie holding it open for her. This caused a whole new wave on emotions and she dropped her eyes to the ground. In all the years that Eddie and her had been together he had never even once opened a door for her. Jamie hooked her finger under Dani’s chin and raised her eyes to meet her own.

“Poppins if you are having second thoughts I...” Jamie began but was cut off by the other woman’s lips meeting her own. Dani’s hands came to rest on her cheeks holding her there in desperation. She had dreamed of kissing those lips since the day the gardener had walked into the kitchen and stolen her heart. Jamie pulled away only when breathing became absolutely necessary. Dani leaned back into the car, licked her bottom lip and straightened her outfit before heading for the pub. Only once she was at the front steps did she turn and look back at Jamie.

“Was that too un-boring for you?” She smirked and waited for the brunet to shake herself from her trance. Jamie turned and walked to the blonde with a cocky smile on her face that spoke volumes about how she was feeling. 

“Well Poppins, since the day you walked into my life things have been anything but boring.” Leaning in, she took advantage of the moment and stole a brief kiss before taking the Au Pairs hand in hers and entering the pub.

The pub was averagely busy for a Thursday night. The bartender looked up and gave Jamie a smile and a quick node. Dani simply looked around and took in the quaint little pub. Her nerves slowly crept to the surface at the realization that all this was very real. Her first date with a woman, no it wasn’t that. It was her first date with Jamie. Which to her was far more special. As if reading her mind Jamie’s hand came to the small of her back and then around her hip. She pulled Dani against her and kissed her shoulder before giving her a smile that could light an entire city.

“Let’s get that boring old drink shall we Poppins.” A small laugh from Dani broke the tension and brought her back to reality. Jamie stoped short of the booth and took the Au Pairs jacket before motioning for her to take a seat. Dani blushed and again couldn’t help but compare the gardener to Eddie, who clearly lost this battle hands down. 

Jamie took her hand in hers from across the table and smiled. “What will it be?” 

“Whatever you’re having is good with me.” This made Jamie smile. She raised her head towards the bar and waved to the bar tender who clearly knew her drink by heart. Dani looked at her in a mixture of amusement and admiration. She wanted nothing more than to reach over the table and kiss her again. She was broken from her reverie by two pints being delivered to their table. Jamie nodded thanks to the bartender and turned back to Dani. 

“May your glass be ever full. May the roof over your head be always strong. And may you be in heaven half an hour before the devil knows you're dead.” Dani laughs and brings her glass to meet Jamie’s.

They fall into comfortable conversation as the night progresses. Fuelled by liquid courage Dani becomes more at ease. Jamie shares more of her life and finds herself opening up about things she hasn’t told anyone. Neither of them see how quickly the night has flown by until the last call bell is rung bringing them both out of their trance.

“Well I guess what they say is true, you don’t see time pass by when in good company.” Dani blushes and looks down, nerves obviously rushing back. But it felt differ this time. Far more like excitement then the anxiety she had faced before. 

“So Poppins I guess I should drive you back to Bly.” The air grew still and Dani’s heart sunk. Returning her to Bly was the last thing the gardener wanted to do but she felt like anything else would be pressuring her. Dani didn’t respond. She simple stood up and slipped her coat over her arm. 

With all the courage she could muster she looked down and the gardener. “Or you could show me that boring little flat of yours.” 

Jamie’s stood without a word, taking both their coats in her arms and for the second time today turned to the Au Pair, “Poppins you flirt.”


	2. and our love is alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh these two... so delicious to imagine them together. Please enjoy the continuation of the boring date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally here and was clearly very overdue. I want to thank everyone for their Kudos and comments. I also want to apologize. My intention for part two was to get to the good stuff, sadly its just too fun writing for these two so you will have to wait for part three for the really good stuff. 
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

The trip up from the pub was quick but silent. Both women focused on their own anxieties. Jamie thinking how it had been so long since she had anyone over that actually meant something to her. And Dani, who had spent her life longing for even a fraction of the kind of connection she felt with Jamie. 

The rattle of Jamie’s keys brings them both back to reality. Jamie laughs nervously and chances a glance at the other women. Dani fidgets with her hands focusing on them as if they are the most interesting thing on the planet right now. 

“Welcome to the most boring little flat over the most boring little pub in Bly.” Jamie opens the door and steps aside so that Dani can enter first. The apartment is exactly what Dani would have expect for Jamie’s place, filled with flowers and plants and painted modestly. The furniture is more on the minimalist side but that suits Jamie’s personality just fine. Dani smiles at the few pictures adorning the walls, all representing music that she is not surprise the gardener enjoys. Jamie stands mutely against the door and takes in the other woman’s reaction to her sanctuary. Dani turns to her and smiles quizzically. “What?” She laughs.

“Nothing Poppins. Just a bit crazy having you here. I’ll be honest I think it’s just a little wild to have you here standing in front of me. Not that I’m complaining at all.” It was a brief moment of vulnerability from the gardener but welcomed by the other woman. 

Jamie pushed off the door and walked towards the kitchen. As she passed the Au Pair she squeezed her hand reassuringly, although she wasn’t sure whether it was for herself or the other woman. 

“Alright Poppins I’ve got wine, gin, vodka and more gin. What can I get...” she was cut off by Dani who walked into the kitchen with laser focus and grabbed her face in her hands and brought their lips together. Jamie’s hands instinctively wove themselves into her hair holding the other woman against her. The need for oxygen yet again became an issue and Dani actually debated whether passing out was an acceptable price to pay for Jamie’s lips. 

She pulled away and smiled at Jamie, biting her lip, her confidence wavering yet again. She shook her head subtly before taking a deep breath. “Take me to bed.” 

It was both a question and a statement. Jamie, never one to look a gift horse in the mouth took Dani’s hand and pulled her toward the back of her apartment. Dani passed picture frames of gardens and flowers that she mentally noted to ask Jamie about later. 

They stepped into the bedroom and the air went still. Neither women moved for what felt like ages. Jamie worried that it wouldn’t take much to push the blonde woman further that she was comfortable. The last thing she ever wanted to do was make Dani uncomfortable. It was like Dani sensed the trepidation in the gardener and took her hand pulling her towards the bed. Jamie looked at the Au Pair willing her with her eyes that she didn’t have to do this if she wasn’t ready, that she would be happy with the night as it was. Jamie smiled and understood the emotion in her soon to be lovers eyes. Jamie walks backwards until her legs hit the bed and sits, looking up at the brunette. She tentatively reaches out and lets her hands rest on Jamies hips for a moment before they she allowed them to dip under the hem of her shirt. Jamie sucked in a breath at the feeling of the other woman’s hands on her own skin. Dani let her hands explore the gardeners body. Running them up her sides until her hand brushed the underside of Jamie’s breasts. The wayward digit runs along the fabric and a subtle moan escapes the brunettes lips. That sound, dripping from Jamie’s lips was a sound Dani vowed to hear over and over for the rest of her life. It was only made sweeter by the knowledge that she had been the one to cause it. She pushed Jamie’s shirt up her body and watched as the other woman took over and pulled it up and over her head, discarding it somewhere in the room. Dani leaned forward and kissed the newly exposed skin in front of her as Jamie’s hands found purchase first on her shoulders, mostly to keep herself from embarrassingly crumbling in Dani’s hands. As Dani’s exploration became more and more adventurous so did Jamie’s hands until they were weaved snuggly in the Au Pairs hair. Dani’s kiss became more rushed as they alternated from kisses to love bites before she began to toy with the button of the other woman’s jeans. Jamie’s head snapped forward and her hands left her hair to come rest on Dani’s hands. 

“Fuck Poppins! You’re going to be the death of me aren’t you?!?” Dani bit her lip in response and shook her hair “no.” Jamie brushed the hair that had fallen loose from her face behind her ear so she could see her face. Dani’s eyes raked up and down the gardeners body appreciatively and Jamie could see her own hunger mirrored in those eyes looking up at her. 

“I’m thinking things are a little unfair don’t you? How about we fix that eh?” Jamie pushed the other woman’s legs apart and knelt between them before pulling Dani’s lips to her own. As they kissed she mimicked the tentative touch Dani had shown before. It wasn’t long before Jamie was pulling the Au Pairs shirt over her head. She sat back on her heals and admired the expanse of pale skin in front of her.

“God Dani,” The blonde cocked her head amused in response, it was odd to not hear the affectionate nickname from the gardeners lips. “I think I could stop right now and be completely and utterly satisfied.” She ran her hands up and down the jean covered legs in front of her. Dani was again surprised by the vulnerability from the other woman. 

Dani’s hands sat on top of hers before sliding up the bed and resting her head on the pillow. She crooked her finger at the stunned gardener to follow her. 

“I think we can do a much better job of satisfying you, don’t you think?” Dani could barely believe her boldness.

Jamie wasn’t one to be asked twice.


End file.
